


The Joys of Public Transport

by Owlwithafringe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Bus, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Grumpy Sam, M/M, Public Transportation, Tired Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day and all Sam wants to do is get home. Sadly, he has to rely on the bus to do that and of course nothing is ever that simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joys of Public Transport

Sam generally didn’t mind taking the public bus. Sure, he was more used to being driven around in his brother’s car but he wasn’t one of those snobs who looked down at public transport by any means. But on days like today when Sam was exhausted from class and all he wanted to do was get home and lie down with a mug of hot chocolate and watch whatever trashy reality show was on at the time, having to take the bus was a real pain I his ass.

It was just one of _those_ days, when the bus was going slower than an old lady in a wheelchair when they stopped because someone didn’t have the right change or couldn’t find their pass, and there were too many people stuffed onto the bus like it was a sardine can, and there was that one creep that was standing too close for comfort, with a nasty leer on his face as if that was supposed to be attractive to Sam in any way.

To top it all off, it was a different bus driver to the one who normally took the route and he seemed to be particularly fond of the gas pedal so much so that when he braked, everyone on the bus was jolted forward. It was a wonder that no-one had fallen over yet, and injured themselves.

It wasn’t like Sam could even try to ignore everything either, and just stare out the window and watch the city roll by like he longed to; there was sitting in the window seat next to him, so Sam was stuck between a window-chair stealing stranger and the sweaty hordes of bodies that were hanging to the overhead railings for dear life. 

A ping that signalled someone had pressed the ‘stop’ button could be faintly heard over the engine and din of voices. 

A man began to emerge from the back of the bus, through the sea of people, apparently being the one who pressed the ‘get off’ button. Sam didn’t blame him for going. That journey could not be considered anyone’s idea of fun.

Sam watched the man try to push the people whilst also attempting to keep his balance. He was short and golden and Sam vaguely recognised him as someone who studied at the college library, and in that moment of time he reminded Sam of an angry little Terrier dog. In short, he was adorable. 

He was half down the aisle of the bus, a few paces away from Sam’s seat, when the driver finally decided to acknowledge that someone wanted to exit the bus, and slammed the breaks on in order to stop.

Everyone lurched forward, including Sam who nearly head butted the seat in front of him, but more importantly the man who was mid step stumbled forward and was on his way to face planting the windshield of the bus when Sam threw out an arm into the aisle in attempt to stop the man in his tracks.

Whilst Sam’s attempt was successful, it could also be debated as to what the definition of successful meant. It is true that it stopped the stranger from flying to the front of the bus, _however_ due to physics and the universe having it out for Sam instead of just halting the man, he ended up with an unsuspecting stranger landing on his lap instead whilst the whole bus stared.

“Um.. hi?” Sam tried, wondering it was humanly possible to melt into his seat.

The stranger took a moment to assess what just happened before his eyes met Sam’s and a spark of recognition flared behind his whiskey irises. A sly smile curled the man’s lips as if he had planned the whole thing, even though Sam knew it wasn’t physically possible for him to have. 

“Shouldn’t you buy me a drink first before you get me on your lap? Not that I mind, considering you just saved my life and all but I don’t want you to get the impression that I put out on the first date.” 

Sam wasn’t sure what he had been expecting. Maybe an irritated reaction or for him to scramble off him declaring ‘no homo’ but being hit on was probably last on any theoretical lists of reactions that Sam had quickly listed in his head. 

“It’s Sam right?” The man carried on talking, not pausing for Sam to even attempt to string a sentence together. “Sam Winchester that goes to Stanford too? Let me repay you. How about dinner?”

“Wait, I don’t even know your name.”

“Then let me tell you over dinner then. I’m paying in thanks for your heroics. Also you’re super attractive so I’d probably ask you anyway, even if you hadn’t just saved me from unimaginable doom.”

Sam snorted. “The worst that would have happened is that you would have fallen over and maybe bruised your dignity.”

“Exactly. So what do you say?”

What _did_ Sam say? He _did_ want to get home, but this guy _was_ cute, he’d get a free meal out of it all and the guy probably wasn’t a serial killer (he hoped). He was also acutely aware of that fact that they were holding up the bus and most importantly, the man was still in his lap. It really was _one of those days_. 

Sam sighed and dredged out a small smile out from somewhere. “Fine.” He conceded with a little chuckle, impressed with the man’s quick and witty responses.

The man look positively delighted and hopped out of Sam’s lap and gestured towards the bus door with a wink. “After you then.”

Sam decided that it could never be said that public transport was boring again, and for the first time since he’d stepped onto the bus, he was glad he hadn’t just walked home.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, feedback is always appreciated and motivates me to write more! Come and find me on Tumblr at **[Owlwithafringe](http://owlwithafringe.tumblr.com/)** , to see updates on fics or to leave me a prompt.


End file.
